its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Becky Taylor
Name: Becky Taylor Age: 23 Organization: Sullivan Bros. Carnival Statistics Personality: Vengeful, Devious, Studious, Manipulative Occupation: Carnie Ability: Invisibility Gender: Female Sexuality: Asexual FC: Tessa Thompson Background [ TW: Death, Prejudice ] THEN: Becky was a happy child until she was 5 and her father was hunted by Noah Bennet, who was sent to capture the perceived dangerous man for holding in Level 5. However, when her father resisted, he was killed. Becky hid under her bed and was found later by the authorities. Ever since, she’s been traumatized and mentally unstable. Her ability manifested the night her father was killed and aided her in hiding out often, away from people,causing her to feel like an outcast. When she was in high school, she discovered the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. Joseph and Samuel welcomed her in and showed her acceptance. They helped her become grounded and eventually guided her in her ambitions, enrolling at Arlington University. However, unaware to Joseph, Samuel Sullivan was also guiding her in fostering her already present vengeful spirit. Her place at Arlington proved fortuitous when Claire Bennet enrolled there a year later. She quickly approached Claire to invite her to a sorority, hiding her ulterior motives. Using her invisibility, she attempted to alienate Claire from the school in order to push Claire to the carnival, including killing her first roommate and attempting to kill the second. Before long, Noah Bennet went to her room, searching it and finding one of the carnival compasses. Becky revealed herself to him when he realized she was there and attempted speaking to her. She reminded him of her father, but ignored his apology and took the opportunity to disappear. Later, when Noah and Claire were taking Samuel away to interrogate about the carnival, Becky attacked them. To gain Claire’s trust, Samuel shot her with a taser to neutralize her. This made Claire defend Samuel, and let him take Becky back to the carnival. Her school ambitions dropped and Becky became completely loyal to Samuel, trusting him when he said he would help her get her revenge on Noah in time. NOW: Becky is still in cahoots with Samuel and is the one who helped him hide after he escaped from the CIA. The two are currently assumed to be residing together in the cottage Samuel built for Vanessa, attempthing to gather forces. She likes to lurk around the Petrelli campus, trying to disrupt Claire and other students, though few know it’s her. She initially did it on Samuel’s orders but was pulled off campus by him when she became too devious about it, making the activities too dangerous for her. Now, Becky runs errands for Samuel, and helps coordinate his efforts in regaining power. Notes *She is able to extend her ability of invisibility to objects in her possession. *Her ability is disrupted when distracted. *She has spent her life wondering why she hid and saved her life instead of revealing herself and trying to save her father’s, too. *Becky refers to Samuel as ‘Uncle Samuel’ often, but they are not related at all. Category:Sullivan Bros. Carnival Category:Invisibility Category:Female Category:Characters